


24/7=Heaven

by Silvaimagery



Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Appa Suga, Drama, Eomma Jin, Falling In Love, Family, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Group dynamics, Jealousy, Jikook (Kookmin), M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship, Teenagers, charming Jimin, crazy brother V, fearless leader Rap Mon, golden maknae Jungkook, hansy J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not possible for one human to feel so much so soon for another but it was the truth. In the span of seconds, Park Jimin became my life and I was not going to let anyone keep me from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a BTS song. 
> 
> I accidentally stumbled upon BTS and Jikook and now I am a Bangtan fan. Their music   
> and dancing is incredible. And, of course, I have completely fallen in love with Jikook. I don’t know, it just seems that their thing is real and I keep waiting for them to admit that they are together. I got the idea for this fic from all the Jikook videos I have been binging on. Enjoy.
> 
> Hyung: ‘older brother’, used by a younger male to address an older male as a show of respect.
> 
> Maknae: youngest member in family/group
> 
> Also, keep in mind that in Korea everyone is a year older. When a child is born, they are considered to be a year old.

I auditioned for Bangtan on a recommendation from a professor in 2011. I was fourteen at the time. At first I wasn’t so sure that I wanted to go on the audition but since music is my passion, I went. It took about a year of call backs and interviews before I was chosen to be a part of the group.

I started working on my singing and my dancing skills. I had not had any dance or vocal trainings prior to my audition for Bangtan so it was a new and daunting experience. 

After my acceptance into Bangtan, management thought it would be good for me to spend a month in America to expand my knowledge of dancing. It was a wonderful opportunity so I obviously took it. That one month was both tiring and amazing. I had never been out of the country before and like everyone else, I always dreamed of going to America. Getting the opportunity to realize that dream was more than I could ever ask for and I was thankful that it was given to me.

When I came back, most of the other six members had been chosen. I had not met them yet. I wanted to wait until I knew for sure who was going to be a part of Bangtan. I did not want to get attached to one of the guys just to have them quit and leave.

So I waited until 2012 when management announced that all the members had been chosen and that we would be moving in to the apartment assigned to us by the company.

It was nerve-racking to know I would be living with six other boys. I did not know where I fell in the band. I did not know if I was one of the older boys or one of the youngest. 

I was scheduled to go to the practice room on Thursday afternoon to meet the one member who was free that day. To say I was nervous is an understatement. I was scared shitless.

I wanted to make a good impression, I was going to be around these guys for a long time, hopefully, and I didn’t want to start off on the wrong foot with any of them.

When I arrive at the studio, I have to take a few minutes to calm myself before forcing myself to continue to the practice room. I can hear the music playing and I am uncertain about whether I should interrupt or not but I know that if I just wait out here, I’m going to chicken out. So I open the door and enter, only to stop in the doorway in amazement.

A small boy with black hair was in the middle of the dance floor dancing to contemporary music. It was my first time seeing this kind of dance and the way his body moved was amazing. His moves flowed like water and he was so light on his feet. 

Suddenly the music changes and he starts popping and his powerful moves send a shiver down my body.

He was perfection. It’s the only word that can describe him. 

A nervous feeling comes over me suddenly and I have the urge to turn and run but I force myself to stay still.

The kid moves to stop the music and my heart beats wildly in my chest.

I take a deep breath.

He turns and looks at me.

God. He really was perfection.

His baby face was clear of any imperfection as was the rest of him. His skin is milky white, his pouty mouth with full pink lips made me bite my own, and his small nose fit his face nicely. His body was small and compact, with a small waist and thick thighs.

I clear my throat.

He comes closer and I take a nervous step back before remembering my manners.

I bow before meeting his gaze.

“Hello, I’m Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you.”

His black eyes study me for a long moment before his pink lips curl into a smile and his eyes crinkle into half-moons.

My lips curl into a responding smile of their own accord.

“I’m Park Jimin.”

“Are you the maknae?” I ask.

He laughs.

“Do I look like the maknae?” He asks.

I boldly slide my gaze up and down his small body.

“You’re really small.”

His hand slaps my arm a few times and I am surprised when it hurts.

He was stronger than he looked.

“This kid.” He shakes his head at me but his lips still hold a smile. “I’m older than you.”

I laugh.

“It’s not a joke so you better start calling me hyung.” He says pointing a finger at me.

“I’m fifteen, how old are you?”

“I’m seventeen.”

“You’re lying.”

He looked like he was twelve years old.

He laughs again and the sound makes my hands sweat.

“It’s the truth.”

“What about the other members?”

“They’re all older than you.” He slaps my back. “Congratulations, you’re the maknae.”

Well. Not what I expected but hopefully the other hyungs would be easy to get along with.

“Have you met them? The members, I mean.”

“Not all of them. But I’m sure they’re all cool.”

I nod.

“Did you already move into the apartment?” He asks.

“No. You?”

“I’m moving in this afternoon.”

“I have to wait a few days.”

“Hmm. Well, are you here to practice?”

“Yeah.”

“Show me what you’ve got then.”

I blush.

He pats my face.

“You’re cute.”

I blush harder and he laughs.

He puts an arm around my shoulders and pulls me further into the room.

“What kind of music do you dance to?”

“Mostly pop but I’ve started practicing hip hop.”

“I’ve got some pretty good songs. Wanna give it a try?”

“Sure.”

We spend a few hours dancing and getting to know each other and even before we part ways, I know I’m in love.

Jimin gives me his number and we text constantly.

It was very easy to talk to him about my fears and my aspirations.

I could complain to him about school or my friends and he always knew what to say to make me feel better.

Before I know it, I’m moving into the apartment with the other members. We all mesh together pretty well. I was glad to know they were all loud and crazy like me. The loft felt like home very quickly and I was able to be myself around the hyungs.

They allowed me to speak my mind and gave my input and opinions serious consideration. They taught me new things and they were willing to learn things from me.

Life with my hyungs was wonderful and for the first time since I auditioned, I was positive I had made the right decision in joining Bangtan.

We all had to share a room which was disappointing because I wanted to room with Jimin. But at least we would be together all the time so it was still all good.

Living with Jimin was both heaven and hell. Heaven because we were together 24/7 and hell because I had no courage to voice my feelings towards him.

He was so nice and sweet to me but it was just brotherly affection. Misplaced emotions. I was just a fill in for his little brother who was far away at the moment.

It sucked.

Even when I thought I might have a shot, there was always something that brought reality crashing back down on me.

God.

I suppose that the only option I had was to man up and put myself out there. That way if he rejected me, we could just get over the awkwardness and move on. 

Two month into preparations for our first album, I make my intentions towards Jimin clear.

We are in the practice room and I know I only had like a three minute window before the other members arrived.

I had been trying to summon up the courage to tell him I loved him for twenty minutes but it was fruitless. My heart beats rapidly in my chest and I am sweating profusely. My throat is dry and my hands feel as cold as ice.

I suck in a lung full of air before letting it out slowly.

It was now or never.

I stare at him as he dances and I brace myself.

Once he takes a moment to catch his breath I walk up to him and I press my mouth to his.

He stands still for a moment before pushing me away.

He covers his mouth with the back of his hand as he laughs.

“What?” I ask.

“You really are too cute. Come on, let’s finish practice.”

“I wasn’t kidding. I want you.”

“Jungkook.”

“If you’re not interested then just tell me now.”

“Show a little more respect. I’m older than you.”

“That doesn’t matter right now. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Romantically?”

“Yes, romantically. Is that it? Can we continue?”

I study his nonchalant expression.

“You’re lying. Or you didn’t understand what I just told you.”

He uncrosses his arms.

“Kookie.”

I stare at him in surprise.

This was the first time anyone had ever given me a nickname. It was adorable.

His small hands fist in my shirt and they pull me closer before he lifts himself on his tiptoes to kiss the corner of my mouth.

“I love you, alright? Now come on. We have to finish practice, we both have homework to do.” He says releasing me.

I grab his face and I press my lips to his.

He kisses me back.

I pull him closer and he laughs into the kiss.

“Stop it.” He says pushing me away.

I pull him in again and I suck his bottom lip into my mouth. His hand fists in my hair and I press him up against the mirror.

I pull his thigh up against my hip and I press my body against his.

I am vaguely aware of the other members coming into the practice room but having Jimin’s mouth on mine is addicting and I cannot stop myself from kissing him.

I am suddenly pulled away from Jimin.

I lick my lips as I stare at Jimin’s disheveled form. He stares back at me, his chest rising and falling with his panting breaths.

I move to kiss him again but Namjoon has still got a hold of the collar of my shirt.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Seokjin asks.

“I think it was pretty obvious what they were doing.” Yoongi says with that smirk of his.

I really wanted to flip him off.

“Wow. I never expected this from you.” Hoseok tells me.

Taehyung doesn’t say anything, he just sits on the floor and laughs his head off.

Jimin kicks him.

“I’m in love with Jimin.” I say.

“We really don’t have time for this. The two of you have to stop.” Namjoon says releasing me. “We need to focus on what we’re here to do.”

“Sorry, hyung. But I am not going to stop and I am not going to pretend my feelings for Jimin don’t exist. And I really don’t care if you like it or not.”

“Look at this maknae. So mouthy and bold.” Hoseok says shaking his head. “Show a little more respect, kid. This isn’t just about you anymore. Think about the group. We’re barely going to start and we have to think about what’s best for everyone.”

“Jungkook.” Seokjin says putting a hand on my shoulder. “You are rushing into something that might or might not work out. Take time to think it over.”

“Jimin.” I say.

He looks at me.

“Marry me.”

“What the fuck did this kid just say?” Namjoon asks.

Yoongi starts laughing.

“You’re crazy.” Seokjin tells me.

“Hey! And you all said I was insane.” Taehyung says.

“That’s because you are insane. Now shut up.” Jimin tells Taehyung.

“Jimin.” Namjoon says. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Jimin glances at him before looking at me.

“Jimin.” I say again.

His eyes study my face for a few long moments before he nods.

“I’ll marry you.” He says.

I smile and he smiles back.

“Are these kids serious right now?” Namjoon asks.

“It seems like they are.” Seokjin says.

“Fuck it. Let the kids get married if they want to.” Yoongi says.

“Hyung. You know it’s not that simple.” Namjoon tells Yoongi.

Yoongi waves him away.

“You and I both know they’re going to do it anyways. Instead of fighting the inevitable we should all stand together.” Yoongi says.

“You know that if this gets out, this could hurt us.” Seokjin says.

“We’ll be careful, hyung.” Jimin says.

“I hope you realize that you’ll have to keep your relationship a secret.” Hoseok says.

“Is anyone going to mention the fact that they’ve only known each other for like three months?” Taehyung asks.

“Go on then.” Seokjin says pushing me.

I look at him.

“What?”

“He just accepted your proposal. Give him a kiss.”

“Kiss! Kiss!” Yoongi and Taehyung chant.

I felt shy now that they were all staring at me but I move forward towards Jimin.

He meets me halfway.

I put my hand on the side of his neck as I bend my head to kiss him.

I can hear Taehyung squealing behind us. 

“Kookie, are we really crazy enough to do this?” Jimin whispers.

“Yes.”

He chuckles.

“Why do I love you so much?” He asks.

“Because you’ve got good taste?”

He punches my side.

“This kid.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutual gratification ahead.

Getting engaged was easy, letting everyone else know was harder.

I expected my family to be disappointed, which they kind of were but at least I hadn’t been disowned.

Jimin’s family was worried that this was just a whim and that we would end up breaking up long before we married or that it would tear the group apart.

The managers had been firmly against it but they couldn’t stop us. So they had no choice but to agree on the condition that Jimin and I kept it a secret.

The year was really packed with vocal lessons, writing lyrics, recording sessions, dance practice, photo shoots, and school.

I had really not been prepared for this. And I had really not been prepared for a serious relationship and all the trials that come with one. When I had dated before I had always just stuck around for 200 days and then I lost my interest. 

But this was different. Way different.

For example, I didn’t know I was the jealous type. 

I always considered myself to be level headed and controlled. I’d never felt jealous over a girlfriend before. But apparently anything set off my jealousy when it came to Jimin. 

I didn’t like the way the other members hanged around Jimin. Especially Hoseok and Taehyung.

I get that Taehyung and Jimin are best friends and they hang around a lot. Because of their relationship I had gotten to know Taehyung too. He was a fun guy and I know why he and Jimin get along so well.

I get it.

I just don’t like it.

I don’t like how Taehyung monopolizes Jimin’s time or attention. I don’t like how they rely on each other or how good they look together. I really pisses the shit out of me.

Then there is Hoseok. 

He adores Jimin, he thinks of him as a baby to be smothered with affection and he is not shy in showing it. He’s always hanging on Jimin, pinching his cheeks and pulling him down onto his lap. I’m not okay with that at all.

I glare at Hoseok.

He’d been playing around with Jimin for about an hour now and there seemed to be no end in sight. Jimin had tried to pry himself away but Hoseok was relentless.

I understand how Hoseok feels. Jimin is adorable as hell but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let anyone else touch him.

Hoseok’s hand slides up Jimin’s back and curls around his shoulder.

That’s it.

I stand from my seat and I walk over to them.

I push Hoseok’s hand off of Jimin’s shoulder.

Jimin stands.

“Hey now.” Seokjin says pushing me away.

Hoseok looks up at me.

“What?” He asks.

“Why do you have to touch him all the time? Just say what you have to say without putting your hands on his body.”

“Kookie.” Jimin says grabbing my arm.

“What exactly do you think I’m going to do to him?” Hoseok asks with a chuckle.

I take a step closer.

“Stop it.” Namjoon says.

“What? Are you going to hit me? Look at this kid. I’ve never met someone so disrespectful.”

“You can’t get jealous over every little thing.” Yoongi says. “We’re not going to be walking on eggshells because you can’t control your emotions.”

“Hey.” Taehyung says pulling me away. “It’s okay. Just take a minute.”

He pats my back and I shrug his hand off.

“Don’t touch me.”

He lifts his hand in surrender.

I walk out onto the balcony and I take a seat against the wall.

I close my eyes and concentrate on my breathing.

I hear the door to the balcony open a few minutes later and from the footsteps I know it’s Jimin.

I open my eyes and I look at him.

His eyes are downcast.

I take a deep breath.

The last thing I wanted was to make Jimin upset.

He sits down next to me, our shoulders touching.

“Jimin.” I say quietly.

He sighs.

“You know that we’re all a family now. You have a brother, you know how siblings act with each other. You can’t get mad.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Kookie, I love you. My feelings for you aren’t going to change and I’m not going to mess around with the members like that.”

I curl my fingers with his.

“I can’t promise I won’t get mad but I’ll try.”

I really didn’t know how to ignore my jealousy so I just averted my gaze or turned my head away whenever the members go too close to Jimin. Of course, sometimes that didn’t work and I just glared. 

Jimin usually put a stop to it before the members got too close but sometimes he was a little shit that liked to stir things up. Especially when he thought I was ignoring him.

In September I turned sixteen and in October, Jimin turned eighteen. 

When we had days off, we spent it just lying curled up in each other’s arms.

I especially loved making him laugh.

I just loved his smile and he was so adorable when he laughed so hard he started squeaking like a mouse.

We hadn’t had sex yet, the most we did was a little groping and a lot of kissing. I think that was one aspect of our relationship where we felt like we needed to take it easy. It might also be because we really didn’t have privacy, we were basically all living on top of each other. Jimin did slept with me in my bunk so at least that was something.

I was starting to feel frustrated as 2012 was coming to an end and Jimin and I had yet to set a date for our wedding.

I just wanted to call him mine, to see the wedding ring on his finger. Not that I could afford to buy him a wedding ring right now.

As the holiday season approached, I knew we would be separated. He was going to spend time with his family and I was going home to mine. I really didn’t want the year to end without marrying him because I knew once 2013 started we were going to be bombarded with promotions, learning the choreography, recording sessions and filming music videos. If we couldn’t find the time now, it was going to be next to impossible once we released our first album.

“Jimin.”

He shifts against me and I know he’s more asleep than awake.

“Jiminie.”

“Hmm.” He sighs.

“Let’s get married Saturday.”

“Sure.”

“It’s the day we have off and it’s not like we’re going to do anything big right? We could just ask our parents to come down and stand with us if they want. I know the members will be there to support us.”

He rolls onto his back and he looks at me.

I caress the side of his face.

“Don’t you think we’re rushing into things? I don’t want to look back one day and regret this.”

“I’m never going to regret loving you.”

Jimin smiles shyly at me.

“Oh my god! You are so cheezy.” Hoseok groans.

“Let the kids have their moment.” Seokjin says.

Jimin giggles against me and I hold back my laughter.

“Alright. Let’s get married on Saturday.” Jimin says.

“You guys better have cake and ice cream.” Taehyung says.

“Shut up. You can buy it if you’re worried about it.” Jimin says.

I pull him closer.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I know. I love you.”

I kiss his neck.

“Are you done? I need my beauty sleep.” Yoongi says groggily.

“Like sleeping is going to fix your face.” Taehyung says.

The members start laughing.

“You little fucker.” Yoongi says launching himself at Taehyung.

“Hyung! I’m sorry.” Taehyung yells.

“Everyone go to sleep.” Namjoon says.

****************************

Our marriage day passed without a fuss and exactly the way I thought it would turn out.

The members had been excited for us and although my parents didn’t come, my brother did. Jimin’s parents came down to be with us so I was glad for that. Management reserved a room at our favorite restaurant and we ate good food and made a lot of good memories. Afterwards we went to a karaoke bar where we spent the night singing and dancing.

It was a day I would never forget.

Because we couldn’t go away on a honeymoon, management got us a hotel room for the night. We didn’t have intercourse because we were both just exhausted but we did take our time touching each other’s bodies. It was amazing. 

It always surprised me how fit Jimin was. When you looked at him you didn’t think he had toned arms or a six pack. It made me happy to trace the outline of his muscles with my tongue.

Of course, that morning before we left we made good use of the privacy.

It didn’t last very long because we were both too inexperienced and way too excited. But feeling Jimin’s tightness around me was heaven.

I was going to make sure we practiced more often to build up our stamina. I know Jimin wouldn’t say no to that.

Before the release of our album in June of 2013, management thought it would be a good idea to start gathering a following. We got twitter accounts, a Facebook page, and a YouTube account where we recorded ourselves singing cover songs and Big Hit Entertainment created a fake channel called ‘Channel Bangtan’ which aired on MTV where we parodied various famous Korean shows. 

We also started doing video logs for the fans. We made group logs, individual logs, and in pairs.

The first log Jimin and I did together was very awkward. I really didn’t know how to behave in front of the camera, I didn’t know how to act like maknae and hyung with him. So I just ended up staring at him like an idiot.

My staring made Jimin feel embarrassed and conscious of my presence. He became flustered and his face flushed but he tried to hold it together. 

In the second log we did, I talked more about what we had been doing but it was depressing as shit. My right knee had been bothering me and Jimin was sad about it because it made me miserable that I couldn’t dance. So that one wasn’t much better than the first one.

The third log we did was much better than the other two. I talked more and we laughed and just had fun talking to the fans. Jimin and I just acted the way we normally did with each other and it did wonders. Fans noticed how much more comfortable we were with each other and we had a lot more positive feedback.

When we released our first album, since we already had a following, there were a lot of fans who supported us. We continued with the video logs and twitter accounts. We also started recording our dance practices and posting them for the fans.

We recorded our first music video and we had a lot of interviews lined up. It seemed like our work was finally paying off and I was able to buy Jimin a wedding ring. Because our relationship was still a secret, I didn’t wear my wedding ring when we were in public. Jimin did wear his all the time, just not on his ring finger.

Jimin and I had photo shoots that felt more like couple pictures. I think it was management’s way of letting us capture some memories to hang at the apartment.

Before we could come down from the high of the first album, our second album was released and we celebrated our 100 Day Anniversary as a group.

Though work was hard, it was mostly all fun and games until we started getting recognition for our work. We won two ‘New Artist of the Year’ awards and I think that’s when we all realized this was real, we were actual artists now. We were no longer trainees waiting to fulfill our dreams, we were BTS. Then it seemed like there were always cameras around us and I had to be on constant guard. It was really tiring having to hold back my affection all the time.

I started being called the ‘Golden Maknae’ because I excelled at everything I tried. The hyungs always bragged about me and everyone seemed to quickly agree that I was golden.

It was a lot of pressure to live up to that expectation.

Of course, the hyungs also called me the ‘Devil Maknae’ because I enjoyed wrestling with them and punching them. It was fun to beat up the older brothers and sometimes they deserved it because they liked to bother me when I took naps. I also didn’t really treat them like hyungs, to me we were all equal and just because I was younger didn’t mean they could boss me around.

It was fun misbehaving with my hyungs and having fun at their expense. I tried to respect them in public as much as I could. There were some people who said I was insolent and that I needed to be taught manners. It really didn’t matter to me because my hyungs love me the way I am.

Management didn’t have a problem with my behavior either so I kept acting the way I always did with the members.

They did, however, begin to have a problem with Jimin’s behavior.

I don’t know why he did it exactly but Jimin started talking publicly about his love and affection for me. Maybe it was because I was always starting at him and touching him, I don’t know. 

Management was really pissed off and they gave me the task of pushing Jimin away when he became over affectionate in public. 

I really didn’t like it.

I wanted our relationship to be public but having this restriction made it harder and Jimin just added to my stress. The other members tried to jump in when they could but it was hard when Jimin clung to me and demanded kisses in public. 

Various arguments resulted over his behavior. The first couple of times I was on Jimin’s side but then I just became fed up with it.

The fans loved our moments together, they liked to see Jimin be direct in his affections and they liked to see me shy away from it. But sometimes I really was not in the mood to deal with it.

Of course then Jimin got upset because I didn’t stand by him, because I didn’t just hug him once when he asked me to. Because I wouldn’t say that I loved him too.

“Just stop it already!” I shout at him one day after another awkward interview.

“Stop what? Acting like myself?” He demands.

The hyungs shift awkwardly beside us.

“You are really stressing me out.”

“Oh, you feel stressed? You think I don’t feel it too? Why do you always push me away?”

“Guys.” Taehyung says trying to stop the situation from escalating.

Jimin and I hadn’t really argued before. We usually got along perfectly and we knew when to back off. But it felt different this time. It was like all the pressure and the bottled up emotions came rushing to the surface.

“Because we have to pretend we’re just friends, brothers.” I explain.

“And? Brother’s don’t hug?”

“Jimin.”

“You’re the one who’s all over me at home. Why can’t I do the same thing?”

“Because we’re not at home! We’re in public.”

“Hey.” Namjoon says.

“Keep it down.” Yoongi says.

“That’s why you have to be a dick? You act like you don’t even like me.” Jimin says pushing at my chest.

“It’s the way I’m supposed to act!”

“It hurts my feelings, you bastard! The same way you saying I’m the ugliest in the group does. Why fuck do you have to put me down like that?”

It was my first time seeing Jimin angry and I’m not going to lie, I was scared for my life.

It was hard to meet his gaze and I just had the urge to run away as far as I could.

“I wasn’t trying to put you down. I was just teasing you.” I say in a neutral tone.

“You always make fun of me.” He says, his voice wavering. “If you think I’m such a joke, why did you even marry me? For amusement?”

“Guys. Let’s all just take a moment.” Hoseok says.

“Jimin.” I say reaching out to touch him.

He slaps my hand away.

“I’ll sleep somewhere else tonight. I don’t want to see you again today.”

“Jimin. I’m sorry.”

He leaves the room and we are all left behind in tense silence.

“I’ll go and check on him.” Seokjin says.

Tears prick my eyes and I am left with a sinking feeling.

“Shit.” I say crouching and taking deep breaths.

Hoseok pulls me to my feet and he hugs me.

My anger had dissipated in an instant and now my stomach was in knots. I really had no idea how to fix this between Jimin and me.

Namjoon lays a hand on my shoulder and I look at him.

“Look, you both knew it was going to be hard alright? Just stop disrespecting Jimin in public.” He tells me.

I nod.

I know Jimin wanted to be alone but I just couldn’t let things fester like this. It would be harder to put things right tomorrow. Seokjin told me Jimin was staying in the dance studio which is located in the basement of our apartment building.

I heat up the leftovers and I place it in a bag with a bottle of water. I grab a blanket and his pillow just in case I couldn’t convince him to come back up with me.

Jimin hadn’t come to have dinner with us and I was worried that he was going hungry.

The hyungs just stare at me but they don’t say anything as I leave the apartment.

Jimin is curled up on a cot and I close the door quietly in case he’s sleeping.

He sits up and looks at me before looking away.

“I told you I didn’t want to see you again today.”

“Then don’t look at me. Just please listen to what I have to say.” I say sitting down beside him.

I place the blanket and pillow behind me on the cot and I hand him the food.

He takes it without a word and starts eating.

I stare at the wall as I put my thoughts in order.

“I apologize if my actions have hurt you, it wasn’t my intention. I was just following what management told me to do. I will be more considerate of your feelings, I just ask that you keep my feelings in mind as well. Your actions make it very difficult for me to keep up with this secrecy.” I take a deep breath as tears threaten to fall. “I also ask that you not judge me so harshly. I have never thought of you as a joke. You are my one and only love, what affects you affects me and it hurts to know I am the cause of your unhappiness. Please don’t ever keep your true feelings from me. I can’t fix it if I don’t know there is a problem.”

“Jungkook.” He says putting his hand in mine. 

I curl my fingers with his and I look at him.

He wipes his tears before looking at me.

“Perhaps I was too harsh earlier, I was just so angry with you. And it is also my fault for not saying anything before. I’m so used to being with you all time, holding your hand and having your arm around me. Having your attention. I just figured you’d still be the same way in public. Your touch always gives me strength and reassurance, it’s very hard to stop myself from reaching out for you. You’ve never rejected me before and I hate it, I hate that you avoid me all the time now. It makes me feel like you’ve lost interest in me, like you don’t love me anymore.”

“Jimin.” I say cupping his face. “I do love you. I love you.”

“I know you love me, but sometimes I start to doubt. I’m not saying you should put your hand on my ass or that you put your tongue down my throat, just touch my arm once in a while or press your shoulder against mine. It will really help me.”

“What if I want to touch your ass?”

He smiles.

“There’s my Jiminie.” I say.

“Shut up.”

I press my forehead to his.

“I love you.” I say quietly.

“I love you.”

I press my mouth to his, he scoots closer and I place my arm around his waist as I pull him down onto the cot.

He lies over me and I reach down to cup his ample ass.

I grind our hips together as I put my tongue in his mouth and he moans.

“I want you.” I say kissing his chin.

He pants against my mouth as he circles his hips against mine.

I clench my eyes closed as tremors of pleasure move up and down my body.

He sits up, his legs straddling me and he takes off his t-shirt.

I reach out to touch his abs and I run my fingers up and over his chest.

He throws his head back as he undulates his hips.

I reach down to undo his pants and I reach in to take him in my hand.

He moans and the way he bites his lips makes me want to fuck him hard.

I groan.

He gasps as I tighten my hand around him.

He thrusts up into my fist and I watch his face as he comes closer to climaxing.

I remove my hand and he whines.

“Wait.” I say hastily undoing my pants and I take both our members in my hand.

He leans forward, his hands on my chest, as he thrusts faster.

I look up at him.

“Jimin.”

He opens his eyes and looks down at me.

“Together.” I tell him.

He licks his lips lewdly before biting them again and I smack his ass, hard.

He comes with a cut off scream.

I moan loudly as I feel his seed spill over my fingers and I follow him into post coital bliss.

He rests his forehead against my chest as he tries to catch his breath.

I rub his back as I wait for my heart to slow down.

“Does this mean you forgive me?” I ask.

He chuckles.

When we get back up to the apartment, Yoongi gives us a knowing smirk and a thumbs up.

“So, I see you two made up.” Namjoon says.

“We did.” I say.

“More than made up.” Taehyung smiles.

Jimin slaps his arm.

“Ow!”

“I’m glad you guys aren’t mad at each other now.” Hoseok says. “I thought I was going to have to snuggle Kookie to sleep.”

I glare at him and he winks.

I roll my eyes.

“Go to bed, we’ve got an early day tomorrow.” Seokjin says.

Things between Jimin and I went back to normal, I became more considerate of Jimin’s feelings and he toned it down a bit.

We celebrated our first marriage anniversary and it made me immensely happy. Happier than the day we got married actually because this just proved that we could make it last.

I know it was just one year but it really was when couples wake up to reality and regret rushing. I knew for a fact that neither of us regretted it and I was already counting down to the two year mark.

We didn’t do anything big, we just stayed in and ate a lot of good take out with the hyungs.

When 2014 came around, we had more of an opportunity to travel and to meet fans. We also moved into a bigger apartment and Jimin and I were able to have a room to ourselves. 

Being able to have sex regularly really helped to cement our feelings for each other. It doesn’t mean that I stopped being jealous or that Jimin stopped talking about his feelings for me in public.

I think the members thought it was a part of our couple charm.

It really wasn’t.

I was just a jealous person and Jimin didn’t know how to behave in public.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically my version of how Jikook should have gone down in ‘American Hustle Life’. Also, did anyone else notice the fact that Suga is sitting next to Kookie when they are first escorted into the apartment? Then suddenly Suga and Jimin have traded seats.
> 
> Sex scene ahead.

Fans started to notice that Jimin and I were always together and they really seemed to like it.   
They especially liked it when Jimin and I played around with each other. So I began lightly teasing Jimin again, with his permission.

Management’s careful plans to keep our relationship a secret hit a bump in the road when a video of Jimin and I kissing backstage got out. We didn’t know who taped it or posted it but it was out there. Our twitter and Facebook accounts exploded with questions and comments about the exact nature of our relationship.

The video was explained away by saying that it had been doctored and that Jimin and I were just friends. 

Of course, shit really hit the fan when we went to America to star in a reality TV show called ‘American Hustle Life’. Everyone was excited to travel abroad and see L.A. I wanted to show Jimin the things I had seen when I had been there for a month. 

Of course this mean that the whole thing was going to be documented so I really couldn’t let my guard down and fully enjoy the experience with my husband. It was a disappointment but at least we were going on this trip together.

When we arrived, there were a lot of fans waiting for us and we took time to greet them before continuing on our way. 

We went to Dodger’s stadium and watched a game, afterwards we went to the beach and then we just walked around watching the street performers.

Jimin stuck close to me and we took a lot of pictures together. We had dinner and afterwards we had an experience none of us will ever forget.

Our managers drove into an empty parking lot and left us in the van. While we waited for them to come back, three individuals got into the van and drove off with us.

I was really scared for our lives.

I could feel Jimin trembling beside me and he had my hand in a tight hold, even as we exit the van he doesn’t let go. 

The three individuals drive us to a remote place where we are escorted inside a spacious apartment. We are made to sit on the sofa and stare ahead quietly.

I really didn’t understand much of what they were saying because they were talking in English and now wasn’t the time for Namjoon to translate.

Jimin leans against my shoulder seeking comfort and I tighten my hand in his.

One of the thugs starts acting threatening towards Jimin, shoving at his chest and getting in his face and I just snap.

I didn’t care that they were bigger than me, no one was going to treat my Jiminie like this.

Time to show this bastard the famous Jungkook Wing Chung punch.

I swing my fist as hard as I can and it connects with the stranger’s jaw and he goes down.

Commotion breaks out and that’s when we we’re told that it was all fake. Management had thought this would be a funny way of telling us we were going to hip hop school for two weeks.

I did not think it was funny and most of the footage was edited out and reshot.

I was so pissed off with the whole situation, I didn’t speak to the managers for three days.

The second incident took place when Jimin got too close to one of the teachers, Tony Jones.

All the teachers were cool but Tony seemed to really like Jimin and unfortunately he was the tutor of our team. The members had been divided into teams. Jimin, Hoseok and I were on the same team. We’d already won the first challenge and I really wanted to win the second prize too. Jimin and I were are very competitive so I knew we would put our best effort into the challenge.

The concept we picked for the second challenge Coolio gave us was ‘Korea’ so we went to a Hanbok store for the costumes we were going to wear. On the way to the store we had fun, we practiced more of our English and Jimin sat nestled under my arm. So I was feeling pretty good about the day.

When we got to the store, we picked a traditional groom outfit. Hoseok thought it would be fun if it was done as a couple so Jimin, being the smallest, put on the bride outfit and Tony put on the groom outfit. 

I don’t know why Tony put on the outfit, he was not going to participate in the challenge. 

I bite my lip to stop myself from saying anything. I really didn’t want to ruin the mood.

Jimin looked so adorable in his bride dress. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him.

“Hey, Chunhyang!” I call.

Hoseok laughs and Jimin punches my arm.

He turns to look at himself in the mirror.

I walk up behind him and I place my hands on my shoulders.

He really was so freaking cute.

I laugh.

“Shut up.” He giggles.

“Chunhyang! You look very pretty.” I tell his reflection.

He pushes me away and I throw back my head as I laugh.

Hoseok elbows me.

“Stop.” He says trying to control his laugher.

I press my lips together to stop myself from laughing at Jimin.

Ah, if I could only pull him into the dressing room and have my way with him.

The shop owner finishes fixing Jimin’s outfit and sunglasses and a cap finish the style.

I snort.

He still looked too cute. Now I know why Hoseok was always pinching his cheeks. He made it really hard to resist him.

Jimin does a few poses and I take some pictures to show the hyungs later. I knew they would get a good laugh out of it. 

It was all fun and laughs and then the shit got real.

Jimin started playing around with Hoseok and asked him to marry him. Hoseok takes Jimin in his arms and starts kissing his cheeks. He even picks him up in his arms and carries him bridal style around the store.

Jimin and Tony laugh.

I force myself to turn away and count to ten but it was very hard to ignore the commotion going on right beside me.

Then Tony started touching Jimin’s arms, telling him how nice he looked and pulling him close. Calling him ‘Chim Chim’ and pretending to smooth down the dress. I knew it was an excuse to touch Jimin’s chest.

Who the fuck did this guy think he was fooling?

Heat crept up the back of my neck and sweat broke out over my body but somehow I manage to control myself. I really hated the fact that the camera was pointed at my face and I just knew that my feelings were obvious on my face.

I rub my eyes and I take a couple deep breaths. I try to focus back on what we came to do. 

And then Jimin decided to take it a step further.

He stands next to Tony, twines their arms together and lays his head on Tony’s bicep.

I clench my fists.

Hoseok glances at me and I know he’s asking me to be cool.

“Tony, I love you.” The little shit says smiling up at Tony.

Tony laughs and he puts his hand over Jimin’s.

Fuck this.

I grab Jimin’s arm and I pull him away.

“You love who?” I demand.

“Oh, shit.” Hoseok says.

The camera focuses in on us and I shove it away.

“Turn it off, I’m not playing.” I tell the camera director

“You went too far kid, you went too far. Ah, what are we going to do about this now?” Hoseok tells Jimin.

“What? I was just playing.” Jimin says.

I glare at him.

Tony stands there with a confused look on his face and it is the only thing saving him from getting punched.

“Hey, just calm down.” Tony says touching my shoulder.

I shove his arm away.

“Don’t touch me!”

“Whoa, whoa.” He says raising his hands.

Jimin puts a hand on my chest and pushes me away from Tony.

I grasp his upper arms.

The translator that is with us helps Hoseok explain the situation to Tony.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I demand.

“Kookie. I was just playing alright? I’m sorry. Just calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“Hey, please don’t make more of a scene alright? Fucking hell.” Hoseok tells us.

“Hey, man. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I was just playing around with Chim Chim.” Tony tells me.

I don’t say anything.

I was still too angry right now.

“I’ll just take this off and we’ll leave.” Jimin tells me. “Alright?”

I nod.

He kisses the corner of my mouth and moves away.

I glare at Tony and he looks away.

Hoseok grasps the back of my neck and I look at him.

“The cameras are going to start rolling again, try to control yourself.”

We leave the store in tense silence.

I was still mad so we had to take some time in between shots.

Jimin was quiet, Hoseok was trying to ease the tension, and Tony wouldn’t meet my gaze.

Once we get to the loft, I pull Jimin into the bathroom with me.

He lowers his head.

I touch his chin and he raises his gaze.

“You know I can’t control myself when it comes to you.”

“That makes it better?”

“No. But it’s the way I am and I doubt it’s going to change. I need you to understand that what you perceive to be playing I perceive to be flirting.”

“I wasn’t flirting.”

“It’s what it looked like to me. You asked Hoseok to marry you and you told Tony you loved him.”

“Okay, maybe I shouldn’t have said those things but I think you overreacted.”

“Maybe.”

He sighs.

“I love you.” I tell him.

“I know that. Why can’t you trust me? Have I ever given you reason to doubt my feelings for you?”

“No.”

“So then why are you so jealous?”

“I don’t know. I just can’t control it. I don’t like it when others touch you and I don’t like it when other’s hold your attention.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Only for you, baby.”

He smiles and lowers his head.

“Don’t call me baby.”

“My Chunhyang.”

He slaps my chest.

“Shut up.” He chuckles.

I press my lips to his.

He responds and I kiss him softly for a few long minutes.

“Come on, we have to go practice.” He tells me.

I keep my gaze on him as we practice and slowly the space between us fades and he laughs at my antics.

After practice I apologize to Tony. I didn’t blame him for falling for Jimin’s charms, it was unavoidable. He apologized for coming on too strongly and promised to keep things more professional. I didn’t want him to feel like he had to give Jimin the cold shoulder, I just didn’t want him touching my Jiminie.

Winning first place put us all in a better mood and we got to go shopping with Coolio.

For the few next challenges we were on different teams which gave us a chance to have our own space. I think it did us some good.

Of course, I still wanted to show off to him and it resulted with me having a bruised ass.

In the dance off, I wanted to show Jiminie some new moves I had been practicing but it didn’t exactly turn out the way I planned. The midair flip worked when I got some speed but this time I did it standing in the same spot and I fell hard on my ass. It was embarrassing but Jimin still gave me praise for my effort and he gave me a massage to help my bruised tailbone. 

The other members were used to seeing us so close but the tutors were flustered. We weren’t having sex but the massage did look a bit intimate, maybe because I was only wearing a towel to cover myself while Jimin straddled my ass. Our managers had walked in on it a few times before too and at first they blushed and left in a hurry, but now they had gotten used to it.

And we finally had sex again, after weeks of abstinence.

While the dance instructor taught us the moves she wanted us to incorporate into our choreography, she had the bright idea that Jimin and Namjoon should twerk.

…..

Yeah.

The hyungs can’t blame me for my actions.

Jimin and Namjoon started twerking and watching Jimin shake his ass in the air like that, I couldn’t just ignore it.

I take off my microphone and I remove Jimin’s before grabbing his arm and pulling him after me out of the room.

“Hey!” Namjoon shouts after us.

“Ah, these kids.” Hoseok says.

“Jungkook!” Seojin says.

Yoongi and Taehyung’s laughter follows us down the hall.

“What are you doing?” Jimin asks.

I pull him into the bathroom and lock the door before pushing him up against it.

“Hey.” He says putting his hands on my chest.

I press my mouth to his and I force his mouth open. He fights it for a second before responding. 

I turn us around and I walk him backwards towards the sink. I remove his hoodie before turning him around and pushing him to lean forward against the counter.

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Take a guess.”

I was so hard and I couldn’t wait to be inside of him.

I didn’t have any lube with me or any lotion so I was going to have to improvise.

I pull his shorts and underwear down.

“Kookie.” He gasps.

I caress his ass for a moment before kneeling before it.

I trace the curve of his ass with my lips.

“Don’t.” He says as I part his cheeks.

“You drive me crazy.”

I hold on to his thighs and I can feel him trembling.

“I’m not sure I like this.”

“I’ll take care of you.” I tell him before leaning forward and licking his hole.

He gasps loudly.

“Jungkook.” He says, his voice trembling. 

I press my tongue firmly against his opening and he moans.

He bends down further, his forearms resting against the countertop.

I help him step out of his short and underwear. He leans forward again and he spreads his legs wide.

I lick him until he’s writhing under my ministrations and asking for more.

I coat my fingers with saliva as best as I can before pushing a finger into him. He groans and he clenches around my digit. I kiss his back and I encourage him to relax.

I was already leaking and I use it to help me prepare him.

Once he’s moaning continuously and thrusting back against my fingers, I know he’s ready. I remove my fingers and I quickly undo my pants. I push into him and we both moan as I sink in.

I twine my fingers with his as I set a fast pace.

He tightens his fingers with mine as he lowers his head.

“Jung…Jungkook. I can’t.” He pants.

I can feel him clenching around me and I pound harder into him.

He cries out as he comes and I spill into him.

I wait a moment before pulling out of him and I tuck myself back into my pants before helping him clean himself up.

After he’s redressed himself, I pull him into my arms and I hold him for a moment.

“Ah, I could go to sleep right now.” He says with a yawn.

I chuckle.

“Come on, let’s get back before the hyungs come looking for us.”

“I doubt they’ll do that.” He smiles.

I give him a soft, lazy kiss before leading him out of the bathroom.

“I don’t think I can dance today.” He tells me.

I snort.

He slaps my chest and I take his hand.

We walk back to the studio and the hyungs all stare at us.

I release Jimin’s hand and we put our microphones back on.

“Better?” Yoongi asks and the hyungs start laughing.

“Definitely a lot better.” I say.

Jimin slaps my stomach.

I wink at him and he blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chunhyang is the main female character from a Korean tale about love at first sight. A noble falls in love with her the moment he sees her and they marry but because of the difference in their social standing, they have to hide their relationship. The story of Chunhyang really fits this fic.
> 
> And it is so weird that Jungkook actually thinks Jimin looks like ‘Chunhyang’. I am not making it up about Jungkook calling Jimin ‘Chunyang’, he really does call him that. Look it up on YouTube if you haven’t already seen the video. It’s funny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, teenagers typically reach legal age at 20 (19) years of age, but now they’ve decided to change it to 19 (18). So in this story I’m going to use 19 as the legal age.
> 
> Also, more Jikook sex ahead.

We enjoyed the rest of the trip without further incidents. Well, without further incidents from me.

I learned how to sing and use my voice better thanks to Teacher Iris. Plus, I was able to show off my new high notes to Jimin.

He was the king of high notes, his voice was made for it and there was no way I could compete with that. But it was good to learn new things and this just brought us a bit closer.

I know our teams were competing for first place but what really mattered at the moment was making him proud of me.

Yoongi starts us off with his rap and Taehyung follows with his low voice and I follow with my high notes.

“Oh my god!” I hear Jimin exclaim.

I had closed my eyes so that I could concentrate on my breathing instead of his smiling face.

“Jimin.” Namjoon says.

I open my eyes in time to catch Jimin as he tackles me. We fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs and his lips are instantly on mine.

Thankfully we had been able to finish our song.

I turn my face away, breaking the kiss. 

Management was going to throw a fit once they heard about this, especially since it was interfering with production of the show.

Yoongi is making sure the directors have stopped filming and Seokjin is shouting at us to get up.

“We still get points right? We did finish the song.” Taehyung says.

“Jimin.” I say trying to pry him off of me.

He nips my neck and a full body shudder goes through me.

“Your voice touched me. I got all shivery.” He whispers against my ear as his hands quickly open my shirt.

I hear Tony and Nate leave in a hurry, Hoseok shouting apologies after them.

“Hey!” Namjoon shouts at us.

“I suggest you guys leave.” Jimin says straddling me. 

“Jimin.” Seokjin says.

Jimin takes off his shirt.

“I’m out.” Taehyung says leaving.

“Yeah, I don’t need to see this.” Hoseok says.

“Stay away from my things.” Yoongi says following Tae and Hoseok.

“You guys have to stop acting like this.” Namjoon says.

“Hyung, I really don’t give a shit about what you’re saying right now. I’m about to have sex with Kookie whether you are still here or not.”

Jimin proceeds to unbutton my pants.

I try to stop him but he starts sliding down my body, his mouth closer to my dick and my brain short-circuits.

All I can see are his wet lips and his hungry eyes.

I am vaguely aware of Namjoon and Seokjin leaving.

“Jimin.” I whisper.

His mouth envelops me in hot heat and I close my eyes with a moan.

This was the first time he had gone down on me and I was going to enjoy every second as long as I could.

He teases me with his mouth as he lowers my pants and underwear further down my legs.

I manage to toe off my shoes without disturbing the delicious things he was doing to me with his mouth.

I fist my hands in my hair to stop myself from coming too soon.

His hand lightly scratches my chest and I shudder.

“Fuck.” I groan.

Oh Jesus, why had we never done this before?

His mouth leaves me and I open my eyes.

He lowers himself onto my cock in one quick motion and we both moan in unison.

I grab his hips as he rides me hard and fast.

“Shit.” I whimper as he tightens around me.

“Oh yes!” He shouts.

His half lidded eyes stare down at me and I stare back.

I reach up to tease his nipples and he bites his lip.

Fuck, he was hot when he did that.

I sit up, careful to hold him so that he didn’t fall off.

He groans.

I suck his lower lip before biting down lightly.

He grabs a fistful of my hair and I reach down to slap his ass the way he liked.

He moans louder.

“I want to feel you come while I’m deep inside of you.” I say nipping his neck.

He shivers.

I lick his clavicle before taking one of his nipples in my mouth.

His nails scratch down my back as he comes and it sends me over the edge.

He rests his forehead against mine and I hold him against me as we catch our breath.

I lightly kiss his mouth as I slip out of him.

He moves off of me and we lie on our backs on the floor as we wait for our bodies to cool down.

“Are you okay?” I ask.

I doubt he had prepared himself and I didn’t want him to hurt himself.

“I’m fine.” He sighs.

“You sure?”

He twines his fingers with mine.

“I know you care about me but please shut up right now. You’re ruining the high.”

I laugh.

“Alright. Sorry.”

He rolls towards me and I place my arm under his head.

“Wake me up in ten minutes.” He says.

“If I’m still awake to do it.”

**********************************

On the last mission, Jimin and I were paired up together and we had to work at a small airport. The person in charge was a real dick but there was a kid who showed us the ropes. He really seemed to like me for some reason. He took the time to show me how to clean the plane and gave me praise. 

For some reason he didn’t like Jimin that much. Jiminie was nice and friendly like he always is but the kid didn’t fall for his smile. He kept reprimanding Jimin and checking to make sure he was doing his job.

Jimin became insanely jealous because the kid kept hanging around me, trying to make small talk. I didn’t know much English but I did the best I could. It really didn’t seem to matter to the kid that I really couldn’t participate in the conversation, I guess he just wanted someone to talk to.

“If the kid doesn’t shut up, I swear I am going to walk over there and smack the back of his head as hard as I can.” Jimin says.

“Shh.” I tell him.

“I am being serious.”

He glares at the kid and it seems to scare him away for a while.

I didn’t blame the kid, Jimin was scary when he was angry.

“Why does that kid like you so much? Huh?”

I shrug.

“He has good taste.” I chuckle.

He glares at me and I avert my gaze.

“I was just kidding.” I tell him.

“You better be.”

“I think the heat is stressing you out.” I tell him.

“I’m not stressed out.” He snaps.

I quickly move behind him and I massage his shoulders just the way he liked.

“Oh, that’s good.”

It seems to relax him and we are able to finish working.

Jimin was a lot more jealous after that. I don’t know what triggered that in him, but there was a definite change. 

Part of me was glad that at least now he knew what I felt but there was also that part of me that worried this might become a big problem. 

*****************************

We finish hip hop school and we finally got to go back home.

It was good to be back, of course we immediately get to work preparing for our first concert tour. We travelled all over Asia for three months, performing and meeting fans. 

Jimin and I celebrated our second anniversary while on tour and while we weren’t at home, our second anniversary was just as fun as the first. Our hyungs were with us, we ate delicious food and we reaffirmed our love for one another.

In 2015, we had a month off before we started our Japan tour in February. We came back to Korea in March to do a three day concert. 

It was very tiring but having Jimin with me made the load a lot easier to deal with. We took care of each other and made sure we were at 100% to perform. Though I did worry more about Jimin since there was a push for him to keep his six pack and because of that, he was on a strict diet.

I worried he wasn’t eating enough to replace the calories we were losing during the performance.

I didn’t want him to get sick or lose too much weight.

I was the only one who could get him to eat and I always managed to trick him into snacking throughout the day.

We had a few days off after our three day concert and I made sure to feed Jimin a lot of food and get him back to his original weight. 

In April we released our fifth album and with it, Jimin and I decided it was time to reveal our relationship.

I was going to be a legal adult in September anyways, so I was ready to stop lying about our relationship.

The hyungs were in agreement and thought management fought us on it, in the end they conceded.

I donned my wedding ring for the first time in public and it felt wonderful.

We posted our couple pictures on our page and we made a video blog where we told the fans that Jimin and I were together.

Many of them thought it was a joke while others became ecstatic.

There were some haters, of course. But we had been prepared for some backlash. 

Well, I thought we had been prepared.

The haters went after Jimin, calling him a pedophile and a rapist. They categorized me as a victim and started spreading rumors that our marriage was not valid, that I had been coerced into this relationship.

Jimin became quiet and rarely spoke at interviews and it infuriated me.

Management told us they would take care of the slander but I was not going to wait.

“June 2015. Jungkook’s log. First, I want to thank all the fans who have supported Jimin and me. I know it must have been a shock to learn the true nature of our relationship. I love him with all I am and it is good not to have to hide it anymore. Thank you for being true to BTS and for all your encouraging words. To the haters…” I chuckle. “First, go fuck yourselves. Second, Jimin is my husband and I am not going to let anyone bash him or our relationship. We are not going to stop and we are not going to hide our love for each other so you can all just deal with it. I think I will end it here before I say any more. This has been Jungkook’s log, June 2015.”

I did get yelled at for posting my video log without consent from management but it had to be done. It was worth it to see Jimin’s smile when he and the hyungs watched it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ahead.

While some doors closed, a lot more seemed to open. We were asked to perform at a lot more events and everyone seemed to want to interview us.

Now that we were free to express our love whenever we wanted, I touched Jimin freely which seemed to make him shy. It was cute. 

I could also stare at him whenever I wanted without management or the assistants scolding me.

We flirted on stage, during photo shoots, at fan meetings, and during interviews. It seemed that the fans couldn’t get enough of our interactions and we were more than happy to oblige. For some reason they also loved it when I got jealous.

We posted pictures and we continued to do our video blogs for the fans.

BTS was ranked #1 and our newly released video reached a million views in less than twelve hours. We were asked to do a world tour and we were more than happy to agree.

The hyungs worried about over exposure, but Jimin and I were perfectly fine with showing our love in public. No matter what anyone said, he was mine and I wasn’t going to hide my love for him anymore.

Of course, more attention meant that everyone knew who we were which was the best thing. In some respects.

A lot of fellow singers showed their support and we became close with a few, both male and female groups. Jimin was not happy about my new friends.

I wasn’t too happy about some of his new friends either.

I didn’t like the way they flirted with him when we met each other at award shows. I didn’t like that they constantly texted him.

Surprisingly though, our next argument is because of me.

We drop our sixth album in November and its one win after another, one performance after another.

It was harder to get rest but being busy was better than being idle. 

Of course, it also meant that Jimin and I didn’t get to spend any quality time together.

It’s weird, since we spend all day together but our main focus was on work and not on our relationship.

I felt like we’d gone back to when we first got together.

We are aware of each other but there is no time for us to just stop and talk to each other about something other than work. Sleeping alone again didn’t sit too well with me either.

Management treated us to a celebration for our fourth first place win and I was glad for the break.

It started off wrong the moment Jimin sat across from me and spent the majority of dinner laughing and talking with Taehyung.

Seokjin pats my leg and I glance at him.

“Don’t work yourself up about it.” He tells me.

My phone rings and I glance down at it.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” I say excusing myself.

“Kookie.” Jimin says.

I ignore him as I answer the call and make my way outside.

“Hyung.” I say.

I had recently become friends with Minwoo from Shinhwa. He was a person I respected and I was glad he had taken the time to talk to me. Plus he wasn’t all weird about the fact that I was married to a man.

He was a fun guy to hang out with, I feel like our personalities mesh well.

“I just called to congratulate you.”

“Thank you.”

“I think you’re starting to get to that point where you might be too famous to hang out with me.”

I laugh.

“Of course not.” I say.

“Did I interrupt something? You’re probably busy.”

“No. The hyungs and I were just having dinner, it’s fine.”

“Eating more meat?”

“I have to stay strong.”

“Yeah, for your Jiminie.”

I laugh.

“Are you going to start teasing me about that now?”

“I think our friendship is at that point where I tease my younger brother.”

“I don’t think it is.”

He laughs.

“Are you free on Saturday?”

“I don’t know. Why?”

“I want to go rock-climbing again at that place I took you.”

“That would be fun. I’ll let you know.”

“Jungkook.”

I turn and Jimin’s serious face greets me.

“Hyung, I have to go now. Thank you for calling.”

“Of course, let me know when you’re free. Give my best to Jimin and the other guys.”

“I will. Bye.”

I hang up.

“Did you finish eating?” I ask as I put my phone away.

He crosses his arms over his chest.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Minwoo hyung.”

He sighs.

“What did he want?”

“To talk.”

“About what?”

I narrow my eyes at him.

“I’m surprised you noticed I was gone what with the way you were so engrossed in Taehyung.”

“Tae is my friend.”

“And Minwoo is mine.”

“Well Minwoo can go fuck himself if he thinks he can have you.”

“Keep your voice down.”

“You think I don’t know what’s going on?”

“No. Why don’t you explain it to me?”

“Don’t get attitude with me Jeon Jungkook. If this is some plan to get me jealous-”

“It’s not.”

“Good. Because it’s not going to work.”

I smirk.

“It seems to be working just fine.”

He shoves at my chest.

“Hey.” I say grabbing his arms.

“Don’t play with me like this.” He warns. “Because neither of us is going to win at this game.”

I really didn’t want him to get furious.

“Alright, I’m sorry.”

“Tell Minwoo to watch himself or he’s going to have me to deal with.”

“Don’t be that way. He’s just my friend.” I say walking around him.

He grabs my arm and I look at him.

“Did he tell you other bullshit lines?”

“What are you talking about?”

“‘Oh, Jungkook. Tell me when you’re in Seoul and I will teach you how to drive.’” He says making his voice deeper.

It was cute but I stop myself from smiling. It would just make him angrier.

“It’s not bullshit. He just offered-”

“To get you all alone.”

“Jimin.”

“He wants you.”

“Why would he want me? I’m as good looking as you or the other hyungs.” I say caressing his neck.

The tension leaves his shoulders.

“First, of course you’re hot as fuck. Second, I’ve seen him checking you out.”

I laugh and he slaps my chest.

I grab his hand.

“Jimin. You’re being paranoid.”

“He wants you.” He hands fist in my shirt. “But that bastard can’t have you. No one else but me can.”

He pulls me down and his lips crush against mine in a stinging kiss.

I grab his hips but he shoves my hands away before turning me around.

He presses me up against the company van before pressing himself against my back.

“I’d like nothing more than to fuck you right here, right now. But I love you too much to hurt you. So, I suppose I’ll just have to improvise.” He says, his lips brushing the back of my neck.

I shiver and words give me the fastest hard on I’ve ever had.

His hands quickly undo my pants.

“Jimin, wait. Someone will see.”

“Let them.”

I grab his wrists.

“We still have to be careful.”

“Fine.”

He pulls me around to the other side of the van. We were still out in the open but at least other cars covered what his hands were doing. The parking lot appeared to be deserted but there was no way to be sure.

“Better?” He asks.

“No. Someone could still see us.”

He bends me forward, my hands braced against the van.

“Then keep watch.” He says sliding down my pants and underwear.

The cool air hits my body and I suck in a breath.

His hands slide up my chest under my shirt and his fingers work their magic on my nipples.

I bite my lip and I stop myself from closing my eyes.

One of his hands moves down to work my cock and I clench my teeth to keep the moans in.

He bites the back of my neck and a groan makes its way past my lips.

“Quiet.” He orders.

His hands leave me and I take a few deep breaths.

“I’ve been thinking of having you like this lately.”

I hear him lower his zipper and I clench my eyes.

“The urge was particularly strong the other night on stage. The way you just stared at me…it was as if you were begging me to do it.”

I shake my head.

“I know you want it too. You want to know what it’s like to be owned.”

“Jimin.” I whisper.

“Are you going to beg me to do it?”

“Jimin.” I say again.

I think it was the only word I could say at the moment. My brain was short circuiting with images of Jimin taking me on stage in front of the fans.

His cock head rubs against my opening and I arch my back.

“You have no idea how good you look like this.” 

He doesn’t push in, he just rubs himself against me. It feels really good.

His hand works me in rhythm with his strokes and I find myself pushing back against him.

He chuckles lowly and it’s enough to send me over the edge.

“Oh yes.” He moans.

He spills his hot seed against my skin and I clench my hands against the van.

He moves away and I straighten myself.

I reach down to pull my pants back on but he stops me.

“We have to clean you up first.” He says removing the handkerchief from around his wrist.

I clean myself up while he zips up his pants.

I redress quickly before turning to face him.

He grabs the back of my neck.

“So. What did you think?”

I bend down and kiss him.

“I think it was the stupidest and most erotic thing ever.”

He laughs.

“So does this mean you would be willing to try it again?”

“Not in public but at home, yes.”

“Hmm. Can’t wait to have my cock inside of you.” He says brushing past me back towards the restaurant.

I pull him back towards me.

“You can’t say stuff like that to me and then just walk away.”

He pushes me away.

“Watch me.” He says giving me a flirty smile as he walks away.

“I’m going to have to teach you some manners.”

He laughs.

He looks back at me over his shoulder.

“We’ll see if you’re still singing that tune tonight as I fuck you.” He winks.

I literally have to crouch down and wait for my heart to stop racing in my chest.

“That little shit.” I whisper to myself but I can’t contain my smile for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the first time I’ve written one sex scene after another. What can I say? Jikook love is untamable.
> 
> I got some of the material of Jungkook and Minwoo from S8 EP2 of “Celeb Bros”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thank you for reading.

We end the promotions for the sixth album and we were given some down time before the release of our seventh album.

I was glad to be able to spend our third anniversary at home.

Fans sent us a lot of gifts and letters in congratulations and the hyungs threw us a party. Jimin and I made a special video log to our fans, thanking them for their continued support and their love.

On Christmas Eve, KBS and the V Live TV app asked us to do a half hour Christmas special. Fans had been sending in a lot of requests for Jimin and me to appear and answer burning questions they had. I was on the fence about doing the show, Jimin outright said no but KBS agreed to let one of the hyungs host the show. 

Jimin and I seriously considered it before agreeing and Hoseok was chosen to be the host. I was glad one of the hyungs was there to control the situation in case some of the questions were inappropriate. 

They were mostly questions from fans but I didn’t want to get blindsided by a questions I was unwilling to answer.

“Merry Christmas and welcome to this special show.” Hoseok begins. 

“Merry Christmas!” Jimin and I say waving at the cameras.

“1, 2, 3.” Hoseok counts down.

“Bang! Tan! Hello, we are Bangtan Sonyeondan.” We say in unison.

“I can’t believe someone let Hoseok hyung be the host.” Jimin says.

Hoseok laughs.

“Everyone knows I’m the most desired member.” Hoseok says and I laugh. “Why are you laughing? It’s the truth.”

“I don’t think anyone is going to win this debate.” Jimin asks.

“Alright. Maybe we should start with introductions just in case there are those who don’t know us yet. Hello, I’m your hope. I’m you’re angel, J-Hope.”

“Hi. I’m Bangtan’s cutest, Jimin.”

“No matter how old you are I’ll always be your maknae, Jungkook. Hi!”

“KBS has asked us to be here for this special occasion. This is the first time we do a Christmas special if I remember correctly.”

“We’re really glad to do this for our fans.” I say.

“Why don’t you tell us what you guys usually do on Christmas Eve?”

Jimin glances at me and I nod at him to answer.

“We usually go home and spend time with our families.”

“Well, why don’t we dive right in? Fans have sent in a lot of questions for the two of you. Now I know that you guys don’t answer any relationship questions at interviews, so fans are anxiously waiting to have their questions answered.”

“I’m getting nervous now.” Jimin says laughing.

“Can you tell us why you don’t answer questions about your relationship?” Hoseok asks.

“We share enough of ourselves with the fans and there are some things we want to keep to ourselves.” I say.

“But you’ve made an exception today.”

“Our fans have shown their support and we want to answer some questions they might have and put to rest some rumors that have been circling about our marriage. As long as the fans respect us and our relationship, we are willing to share more about ourselves.” I say.

Jimin nods in agreement.

“Fans sent in letters, e-mails and text messages with all sorts of questions. Yah! They sent in over twenty thousand questions!”

“Wow! You guys must really be curious.” Jimin says.

“Twenty thousand?” I ask.

It was unbelievable that fans would care so much about our relationship.

“Many of them were similar so the writers made a top five question board. Jimin, if you can grab it there.”

Jimin takes the medium sized question board and holds it up.

“Now, our Jikook is ready to answer questions so let’s get to it.”

“What did he say?” I ask with a laugh.

“Jikook?” Jimin laughs. “What is that?”

“It’s the name your fans have given you.”

“Jikook.” I repeat.

“Why don’t we start with question number 5? Jungkook, peel off the sticker so that we can see what the question is.”

I grab the raised edge and peel it off.

“Was there a member that was the most awkward about your relationship?” Hoseok reads.

“I don’t think any of you was awkward.” Jimin says looking at Hoseok.

“I know we were worried but yeah, I don’t think it was awkward.” Hoseok says.

“I think Jimin was the most awkward.” I say.

“I wasn’t awkward.” Jimin tells me.

“You were shy at first when I kissed you in front of the hyungs.”

“You were too! Don’t try to deny it.” He says blushing.

I laugh.

“Okay, I was a little awkward.” I admit.

“Shall we look at question 4? Question 4 says ‘You guys are always together, does your relationship ever interfere with work?’ I can think of a few instances.” Hoseok says chuckling.

“This is all you, honey.” I say patting Jimin’s hand.

Hoseok laughs at the look Jimin gives me.

“I just want the fans to know that I try to give Kookie some time to himself but he’s too selfish to return the favor.” Jimin says.

“What are you saying?” I laugh as I shove Jimin’s shoulder with my own.

“Even if you can’t see him on camera, he’s always there behind the scene. It’s like he can’t go long without looking at me.”

“Jungkook, is it true?”

“It’s true. My heart can’t stand to be away from him.”

“Aww.” Hoseok says.

Jimin’s smile is blinding.

“It’s things like this, when he’s charming and makes me feel too much. This is when it interferes with work.” Jimin tells the cameras.

“Alright. Question 3: ‘Jungkook, does it bother you when Jimin lifts his shirt/takes off his shirt/isn’t wearing a shirt on stage?’ Wow! Jungkook, tell us your thoughts on this.”

“You know, at first Jimin was too shy to reveal his abs. It made him feel uncomfortable. I remember he was really upset when he had to do it for ‘No More Dream’. But because the fans really responded to it, he got used to it. Now he really enjoys showing skin on stage. I’ve seen him practicing just how far up he’s going to lift his shirt.”

“It’s not true!” Jimin says, unable to stop his laughter. “Jungkook.”

“Honestly, when we’re performing I know it’s just a part of the show. But after the show, I need time to get over the fact that my husband is revealing so much skin to thousands of screaming men and women.”

“Jungkook is the jealous type.” Hoseok says.

“I really am. If I could, I wouldn’t share Jimin with anyone.”

Jimin twines his arm with mine.

“My Kookie. Is it bad that sometimes I like it when he gets jealous?” Jimin asks.

“Yes.” Hoseok says.

I laugh and Jimin slaps my thigh.

“Question 2: ‘Jungkook, have you gotten used to Jimin’s snoring yet?’” Hoseok laughs.

“What is this?” Jimin says laughing. “It’s not that bad everyone, Jungkook likes to exaggerate.”

I sigh.

“No, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the snoring. Every time I think I can take the noise, he changes the tempo.”

Jimin shoves my shoulder.

“Can you show us?” Hoseok asks.

I imitate Jimin’s snores and Jimin shoves at my shoulder again as he laughs.

“I don’t know how he can sleep through all the noise he’s making.” I say.

“He really is loud.” Hoseok says.

“Does my snoring really bother you that much?” Jimin asks.

“I can do without all the noise but it’s a part of you so I’m sure in time I will learn to love it too.”

“Jungkook is being so sweet.” Hoseok says.

“He really is. It makes me wonder what kind of present he wants for Christmas.” Jimin says.

“Don’t say that. The fans will think I’m not this sweet to you on a regular basis.” I tell him.

“Does this mean I don’t need to buy you a present?”

“A kiss from you is all I need.” I say smiling at him.

“He really is this cheezy everyone.” Hoseok says and I laugh.

“I like it.” Jimin says. “I think that fans are finally seeing the Jungkook I fell in love with.”

“Oh! The viewers watching us online on V Live TV has surpassed 100,000. Wow! Thank you for making this the show with most viewers.”

Jimin and I clap.

“Thank you for your support. A.R.M.Y’s, we love you.” I say.

“Now, the last question: ‘You have been married for three years now, have your feelings for each other changed at all?’ Why don’t you tell us about changes in your relationship as well? I think that was another question fans asked. Jimin, let’s start with you.”

“I think our relationship flows a lot smoother now, at first we didn’t know what to expect but now we know each other very well. And as our relationship matures, I find new things to love about him.”

“Our Jiminie has become jealous of lately.” Hoseok says.

“He has.” I say looking at Jimin.

“Jungkook has always been cute but now he’s become a lot more desirable to others beside me and I’m just protecting what’s mine.”

“Jimin is scary when he’s angry so I doubt anyone is going to try and take me from you. Not that I would let myself be taken by anyone else.” I say putting my hand on Jimin’s thigh.

“You guys are so cute. Jungkook, have your feeling for Jimin changed?”

“Of course. Jimin isn’t just my husband, I’ve learned to respect him as an individual and a professional artist. I don’t want people to think our relationship is perfect but we’ve learned to deal with situations and our love and unity continues to flourish through every trial.”

“Oh! Our Jungkook really has become an adult.” Hoseok says.

Jimin caresses my head.

“I don’t think anyone can blame me for loving Kookie so much.” Jimin says.

“Being able to witness their growth and the way they care for each other, it really hits me in the soft spot. I love these kids and it makes me happy to see their relationship grow stronger.”

“Thank you, hyung. We couldn’t have done it without your guys’ support.” Jimin says patting Hoseok’s hand.

“Let’s move on before I start crying with all the feels. Now, questions have been written on these colored papers. So one by one, pick a random question.”

“I’ll go first.” I say reaching for the pink piece of paper. “Alright, it says ‘Had you and Jimin not gotten married, do you think you would still be together now?’ It’s a very good question.” 

Jimin looks at me.

“Uh, I’m not sure if fans know this or not but I’d never had a serious relationship before Jimin. So it was all new to me.”

“He’s not answering the question.” Jimin says.

I slap his knee.

Hoseok chuckles.

“Just tell us, would you and Jimin be together?” Hoseok says.

“I think we would be. We might have broken up a couple of times but in my heart I believe it would have been impossible for us to stay apart.”

“I think so too.” Jimin says. “I think that my love for Jungkook would have been hard to ignore.”

“There you have it. Even if they weren’t married, our Jikook’s love would have prevailed.”

“Jikook.” Jimin laughs. “I’m never going to get used to that name.”

“Alright, Jimin. It’s your turn to pick.”

“I know which one he’s going to pick.” I say.

“You’re right.” Jimin says grabbing the orange paper. “It’s the color of my hair. Okay, ‘Is there anything you don’t like about each other’. Wow! Hmm. I would say that I don’t like the way Jungkook picks up his things.”

I laugh.

I knew exactly where he was going with this.

“What do you mean by that?” Hoseok asks.

“He will pick up all his things off the floor and pile them on the bed. That’s it. He doesn’t put them away! Then when I come in to sleep, there is no room on the bed.”

“Well, I don’t like that Jimin leaves his wet handkerchiefs in the sink after he showers.”

“His wet handkerchiefs?”

“He takes them off and just leaves them in sink.”

“Does he shower with them?”

I laugh.

“I don’t shower with them!”

“It’s okay. There are some people who like to wear ties when they’re naked.”

I burst out in laughter again and Jimin leans against me as he laughs.

“Hyung. Who wears ties when they’re naked?” Jimin giggles.

“He doesn’t shower with them.” I say. “He washes them in the sink and doesn’t set them out to dry.”

“Ah. That makes more sense. Well, we’re almost out of time.”

“Really?” Jimin asks.

“That went by quickly.” I say feeling relieved that we’d made it through.

“So I will ask one last question before we do our final remarks.” He says picking out the blue paper. “‘Jimin, you used to ask Jungkook for kisses all the time. Now you don’t do that anymore. Why?’ Why, Jimin? Why don’t you ask for kisses?”

Jimin chuckles.

“There are two reasons, actually. One: Because I know that he will kiss me now if I ask and two: We can’t just do one kiss. Once we start, it’s hard to stop and I can’t do that in front of fans.”

“Give him a kiss.” Hoseok tells me.

“Hyung!” Jimin says blushing.

“Just one. Let’s see if you can accomplish it. Just give him a peck on the lips.”

I grab the back of Jimin’s neck and I press my lips to his before pulling back.

Jimin stares at me and I stare back.

Hoseok places the question board in between our faces and I release Jimin.

“Yeah, they can’t do one kiss. I know that look very well and it’s an indicator that they are about to throw themselves at each other. Sorry A.R.M.Y’s, I think this is the first and last time you will see Jikook kiss in public.” Hoseok says moving away.

“I told you we couldn’t do it.” Jimin says.

“It’s hard to resist Jimin.” I tell the cameras.

“You guys are addicted to each other.” Hoseok says.

“I don’t see anything wrong with that.” I say.

“As long as we’re together, everything will be fine in the world.” Jimin says smiling.

“We want to thank all of you for watching this Christmas special and for loving Bangtan. As we say, Bangtan wouldn’t exist without our A.R.M.Y’s. We love you!” Hoseok says waving at the cameras.

“Thank you to our A.R.M.Y’s for their continued support, give us a lot of love and we hope we can see you again very soon.” Jimin says.

“Thank you for sticking with us and for loving Jikook and BTS so much. We hope you will be with us for many years and we will show you better and cooler sides of ourselves.” I say.

“Now, let’s do aegyo for our fans.” Hoseok suggests.

“Aegyo?” Jimin asks. “Seriously?” He says covering his eyes.

Jimin was cute and adorable all the time, except when he tried to do aegyo. Then it was just awkward.

“I’ll go first.” Hoseok says.

“I can’t do aegyo!” Jimin complains.

“We know but the fans love it when you try. Even if you do look weird and creepy.” Hoseok says.

I laugh and Jimin slaps my arm.

“You can go last.” I tell him.

Hoseok does a heart with his arms and blows A.R.M.Y a kiss and I do my bunny ear wave. Jimin tries do the dual peace sign over his eyes but he just ends up laughing half way.

“Argh!” He says in frustration.

“Merry Christmas!” Hoseok says.

“Thank you!” I say waving at the cameras.

************************

We release our seventh album in May. Right off the bat, we win many awards and BTS is ranked #1 nationally. 

It was really moving to see how far we had come in just three years. We were able to perform at the Olympic Stadium Gymnastics Arena in front of over 20,000 fans. It was a dream to have a concert at such a large venue. 

Jimin had asked me not to cry at the concert but seeing my parents there really touched me and hearing the fans screaming for us, it was just overwhelming.

After the concert I was finally able to meet the hyungs parents and my parents finally met Jimin and his parents. The conversation was a little stilted but seeing my folks make an effort really gave me hope for the future. 

We all went to dinner afterwards to celebrate, Jimin and me sitting separately so that our parents could talk more. They seemed to get along very well and I know it was a relief for Jimin too.

I know he blamed himself for the distant relationship I had with my parents. But it wasn’t his fault, my parents just needed time to accept that what I had with Jimin was serious.

In June, we celebrated our third birthday as BTS and we continued to win 1st place awards until the very end of promotions. 

Afterwards we all got some very deserving down time and one of our wish as a group came true, we all went on vacation together. 

It was hard to decide where to go but Taehyung had wanted us to go somewhere we could drive to and in the end, we ended up driving to Busan.

We rented a car and Seokjin drove. It was a lot more fun than I thought it would be. We spent all of our time together but this was different. We were on vacation for the first time in three years, just us. There were no cameras, no schedules, no assistants or managers. 

It was a memory I will never forget.

I got to experience a road trip with my husband and my friends. 

Since Jimin and I are both from Busan, we showed the hyungs around our neighborhoods. Then we checked out all the beaches and ate a lot of good food. 

We were all aware that the vacation would end soon but we made the most of the time we had. It was like we were all seeing each other for the first time. Without the stress of work, the hyungs were cool guys to hang out with. We talked more, we played more and just relaxed together. 

It was an amazing experience and I hoped the good feelings would stay with us through the rest of the year.

I take a picture of Jimin as he sleeps on the lounge chair.

We would be celebrating our fourth wedding anniversary this year.

The thought makes my heart speed up. It seemed like we’d been married for far longer, I could no longer remember a moment when Jimin hadn’t been there with me. 

I sigh as I stare at his peaceful face.

Four years.

“I love you.” I whisper to him.

He blink his eyes open before looking at me. He smiles as he stretches. 

“What are you thinking?” He asks touching my face.

“That I love you.”

He chuckles.

“I know you love me. I love you.”

“I know.” I smile.

“Hey! Come have fun. They’ll be time later for you guys to stare at each other with that stupid look on your faces.” Taehyung says coming over.

“Shut up.” Jimin says kicking him.

“It’s like that, huh? Okay.”

He runs back to the water before coming back with a bucket.

“Jimin!” He says with his mischievous smile.

Water splashes over the sides of the bucket.

“If you dump that on me I will kick your ass. I swear I will.” Jimin warns.

“Hmm.” Tae considers his options. “Okay.”

He splashes Jimin with the water before running off, Jimin up and after him in seconds.

“Get him, baby!” I call before lying on the lounge chair Jimin had just vacated.

I close my eyes.

I can hear Jimin’s curses as Tae evades his grasp, I can hear Tae’s cries of fear, Seokjin’s complaints about the cold water, Hoseok’s loud laughter, Namjoon’s rap about the ocean, and Yoongi’s complaints about the noise.

I smile to myself.

Cold water hits me suddenly and I sit up with a gasp.

Jimin and Tae laugh before running away.

“Jimin!” I shout before running after them.

This was my family now, my brothers. And god help me, I loved every single one of these idiots. Especially the small boy with black hair.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue for this I got from their conversations in ‘BTS Birthday’ 1st, 2nd, and 3rd.
> 
> Aegyo: cute facial expressions and gestures


End file.
